utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Akushi
|birthday = 13|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1995|birthref = Min Hee's congratulation cover of "Toeto" }} Akushi '''(あくし') is a Belgian YouTube singer known for having a wide voice range which can cover pop, ballads and rock songs. At first, Akushi covered songs from the "Hello!Project" but eventually progressed into covering anime and VOCALOID songs. Her most popular solo cover is "Maru Maru Mori Mori", with over 94K views as of April 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Previous member of Sexy Senpais # Previous member of Hana Pro Dubs # Member of Ryokushi with Ryodo # Member of L．M．C (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of LoveMelodii # Member of Silhouette Chorus (in the Silent Singing Skies Chorus Battle) # Member of JPOParadice # Member of Ongaku No Ai Project # Member of Hoshi Pro Dubs # Member of VocaChorus Project # Participant of the KCEDB1 with JoyDreamer List of Covered Songs -Jazz ver.- feat. L．M．C (2012.01.23) # "Aa, Yoru ga Akeru" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.01.24) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.31) # "Marionette no Kokoro" -English ver.- (Marionette's Heart) (2012.02.04) # "Uchouten Love" (2012.02.10) # "Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?" (Morning Musume song) feat. JPOParadice (2012.02.14) # "Smile, Smile, Smile" (2012.02.19) # "Pinkie's Welcome Song" (2012.02.21) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.02.25) # "Pinkie's Singing Telegram" (2012.02.26) # "Ai no Imi wo Oshiete!" feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.03.06) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.03.30) # "Watashitachi wa Zutto...Deshou" (2012.04.02) # "So Many Wonders" (2012.04.04) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2012.04.07) # "Kosmos Cosmos" feat. JoyDreamer and Akushi (2012.04.11) # "Aitai" feat. Ryodo and Akushi (2012.04.12) # "Bokura no Uta" (29 singers collab) (2012.04.14) # "Shining Butterfly" (Morning Musume song) feat. LoveMelodii (2012.04.15) # "This Day Aria" (2012.04.22) # "Pyoko Pyoko Ultra" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.04.25) # "Sleey Sky Walk" (collab) (2012.04.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (collab) (2012.05.06) # "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" (2012.05.06) # "Sweets Parade" (2012.05.12) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. VocaChorus Project (2012.05.12) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- feat. Silhouette Chorus (2012.06.15) '(Private)''' # "Fuantei Kanojo" (An Unstable Girl) feat. JoyDreamer and Akushi (2012.06.17) # "Dot Bikini" (S/mileage song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.06.29) # "One・Two・Three" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.07.11) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- feat. Akushi and Katashi (2012.07.19) # "I See The Light" feat. Akushi and Ryodo (2013.07.25) # "Mr. Music" feat. JPOParadice (2012.07.31) # "The Power of Smile" feat. Akushi, Akano, Neferti, Nao, Nagaru, aFlowerSmiles and Voice (2012.08.02) # "cha cha SING" (2012.08.02) # "cha cha SING" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.08.08) # "Sekaiichi HAPPY Onna no Ko" (°C-ute song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.08.09) # "Hands Up" (2pm song) feat. LoveMelodii and My-chan (2012.08.16) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (Nameless Song) (9 singers collab) (2012.08.26) # "Chou Happy Song" (Berryz Koubou and °C-ute song) feat. LoveMelodii and HNK (2012.09.19) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.11.10) # "Cat's Eye" (Berryz Koubou and °C-ute song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2012.12.06) # "UZA" (AKB48 song) feat. Hana Pro Dubs (2012.12.15) # "Kibou no Uta ~Merry Christmas to you~" feat. Hana Pro Dubs (2012.12.25) # "WANT!" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.01.15) # "1000% Sparkling!" feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.03.04) # "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" (°C-ute song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.04.05) # "Brainstorming" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.04.18) # "Mascara Blue Jeans" (°C-ute song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.10.18) # "Wolf Boy" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.11.03) # "I Wish" (Morning Musume song) feat. Sexy Senpais (2013.11.16) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Akushi is currently taking Japanese lessons and often converses with Ryodo in order to improve her Japanese although it usually ends up with her testing Ryodo on his Japanese skills. * Her name, "Akushi" is dervied from her real name, "Axani", which when shortened to Axi and romanized, becomes "Akushi" * Akushi is a member (soprano) of her school chorus Fiammante. * Akushi enjoys drawing and dancing however, she is not confident about sharing it. * Akushi's goal is to sing in Japanese on stage one day, and in the future, Akushi wants to become a voice actor. * Her favorite movie is Arrietty, a movie from Studio Ghibli. External Links * Twitter (no longer exists) * Twitter (new) * Formspring * SoundCloud